Love Fate Magic
by Mystique She Devil
Summary: One shot ficlet written for a writing contest on the HarryPotter.com boards. Something that I've never done before and well, I'm very proud that I have now.


**AUTHOR****'S NOTE:**

This ficlet is something that I wrote for  a writing contest in the HarryPotter.com boards. I have also posted it in its own thread and so far was welcomed with open arms. I've decided to post it in here to see if I could get more people to read it. I wanted to share something to people that I take great pride in doing. I believe that this is one of my best work yet, fanfiction or not. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

**¤**¤·.Love¸·¤¤**¤Fate¤**¤·.Magic,·¤**¤·******

**Love** _is the bond that ties Fate and Magic together…FOREVER._

**Fate** _bringer of lovers; Architect of Destiny._

**Magic** _elemental__ and secret, hidden/lying within us all__._

With the soft wind blowing her long auburn hair behind her, a young woman sat on her broomstick hovering atop the hill overlooking the Muggle town not too far from her home. As her eyes scanned the horizon, nothing but waves of fury and despair tore through her.

The once bustling town, oblivious to their magical neighbours, was now nothing but a wasteland. Buildings and homes were reduced to ruins. Parks, streets, and highways…nothing remained but rubble.

The Muggles that had once inhabited that town were now gone; evacuated, before anymore innocent lives were unnecessarily wasted.

"_But what about the wizards and witches putting their lives on the line?!_" the young woman had asked angrily. "_How many more of _us_ must lose _our_ lives to save _theirs_?!_"

She was told that the wizarding world had the responsibility to help the Muggles. It was, after all, a Wizard, the darkest of them all, who was wreaking havoc to both worlds.

She wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye with the back of her hand, sniffing and blinking back more crystalline drops. She didn't want to shed anymore tears. She had cried enough. She had lost enough.

Her parents were gone, and five of her six brothers had lost their lives fighting for the sake of good. Her once happy and loud home was now empty, quiet, and lonely. Her only brother left was out fighting in the war. Along with his wife, who happened to be her best friend, and the boy that she had been in love with since she was ten years old.

The Burrow had become a haven for the sick, the wounded, and the weary. Ginny Weasley was a Healer, and a thumping good one. But in spite of all the lives she saved, she wanted to go out into the battlefield. She wanted to fight alongside her brother, Ronald Weasley, her sister-in-law, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and her husband, Harry Potter. 

Harry had convinced his wife to stay behind and help the fallen. He had also explained that he couldn't let her fight, for if anything happened to her he would be lost. She was his hope, his shining star, and his life. Both Ginny and Harry had lost many people that they loved and cared about. Harry had said that if Ginny were to die at the hands of the enemy, there wouldn't be any reason for him to continue living.

Ginny had reluctantly relented and stayed at the Burrow. She, along with countless others, took care of the wounded. Most of them went back to the battlefield as soon as they were fully recovered. So many times Ginny had wanted to go with them. She didn't want to stay behind and worry about the only family she had left. She dreaded the possibility of being told that one of them had fallen and would never be coming back.

It had been days since she had last spoken with Harry. The last she heard was that Harry had gotten separated from Ron and Hermione, and no word had come of their well-being nor their whereabouts. Ginny had become worrisome and bitter that she was confined to the Burrow. Albus Dumbledore had also told her to stay put. She was needed there and would be a terrible loss if she were to be taken as well.

Ginny was consumed with anger, worry, loneliness, and sadness. She missed Harry and longed to be wrapped up in his arms again; to taste and savour his sweet kisses once more. She had asked him to promise her that he would return to her after the battle. All he said was, "_I will try, Ginny._"

She didn't accept that answer. She _couldn't_. She reviled the fact that it had to be Harry who had to fight Voldemort. She hated the fact that Harry was so adamant about fighting the dark wizard, that it was all he could think about. He had been so obsessed with defeating Voldemort that Ginny had been cast aside as Harry held meeting after meeting with the Order of the Phoenix. 

She thought that she had begun to resent Harry. She was angry for his negligence to her needs, for his obvious total disregard of her presence. However, she knew that he hadn't meant to be that way. She knew that Harry wanted to end Voldemort's reign for the last time. And for that, she was proud of him. Nevertheless, she felt as though she had lost him long before the battle began.

It had been ten years since Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. And she had been married to Harry for five years now. They had planned to have children, but Voldemort had put those plans on hold. Harry had said that he would be damned to bring any children into this world, whilst Voldemort haunted their very lives.

Ginny had been heart-broken. Though she had understood, she didn't like it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Order had been battling Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters for the last two years. Two years since her whole world was turned upside down. Two years since she and Harry had shared a bed together.

She took in one last breath before nudging her broom and headed back to the house. After checking on the wards, she went up to her room on the second floor. It had been enlarged magically to fit her and Harry in after they were wed. She on her bed and reached for a portrait that was placed on her bedside table.

Once again the tears that she didn't want to shed anymore had pooled in her eyes as she looked at the couple in the picture. It was taken on her wedding day to Harry. He was dressed in black silk dress robes, and Ginny was wearing a shimmering white wedding gown. They were in each other's arms, smiling and looking at each other loving, their love reflecting in their eyes.

It was the happiest moment of her life. All of their friends and loved ones attended the ceremony and wished the couple all the happiness, luck, and love in the world.

The ceremony itself was harmonious. The highlight of it was when the crowd fell silent as Ginny and Harry recited their vows to each other together. Ginny let out a chuckle as she remembered Harry stumbling on the words, and blushing profusely. 

"_Magic had drawn us together in ways we didn't expect. Our love had grown overtime through thick and thin, testing our limits, only to prove that Fate had made one definite decision: We were meant to be. "_

_"You are my heart, my body, my soul. One of us would not be complete without the other. But our love will prevail. And if one of us were to leave one for the other world, you would never be alone. I will always be with you, in your heart. If that time comes, we will be brought together again, for our love had made us one._"

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd, although they had laughed when Harry apologised for not speaking properly. George Weasley had commented that Harry could just make up for it during the honeymoon. Ginny had turned scarlet from embarrassment and had buried her face in her bouquet.

The words to the vows were heartfelt and seemed to have intertwined their lives and souls forever. When Harry kissed Ginny to finalise the ceremony, she had felt that they were blended in as one. But now, now she felt lost. Lost without her one true love, her soul mate.****

She hugged the portrait and let out the tears that she tried to hold back. Ginny laid on her bed, curled up like a baby. She wanted to have Harry in her arms, not the picture. But what could she do? He was out somewhere, only the gods know where. She had been forbidden to fight, forbidden to leave. As much as she knew that she was helping by tending to the wounded, she would much rather be with Harry; fighting.

_****_

"Ginny? Ginny, wake up."

Ginny opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know that she had fallen asleep. Once her vision had cleared, she jumped out of bed and into the arms of the one she loved.

"Oh Harry! You're here!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She felt whole again being in his arms. She pulled her face off his shoulders and kissed him passionately on the lips.

She had missed him and longed for his kisses, his touch, his love. And now that he was back, she wasn't going to hold back. Harry didn't pull away. He returned her kisses just as deeply and passionate, his hands roaming on her body, touching every inch. His lips left hers only to travel to her cheek, her neck, and her shoulders. Ginny welcomed them, her eyes closed, savoring them.

Her Harry was back and she wanted to show him that she'd missed him. They spent that night making up for the lost time they had spent away from each other. The rest of the world disappeared, leaving them in their own haven. Ginny was in total bliss and wished that they could stay that way forever.

"I have to go now, Ginny," Harry said softly, his fingers caressing her cheek. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and she was lying on her side, her hand resting on his bare chest. She closed her eyes when she heard him speak. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"Must you go back, Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice barely above a whisper, trying to choke back tears. "I don't want you to go!"

"You know that I would never be completely gone, Ginny," Harry said, tilting her head up by her chin, making her look at him. She looked into his emerald green eyes and saw her reflection. Those same eyes that she could drown into every time she looked in them. "I love you, Ginny. Always and forever."

"I love you too, Harry," she replied. Harry dipped his head down and kissed her lips. They made love for the last time until when, Ginny didn't know.

When she awoke the following morning, Harry had gone. She sighed sadly as she got out of bed. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body and walked to the window, wondering when her husband will return.

_~*~*~_

Ron held onto her sister as she sobbed into his robes. They watched as the dirt was thrown onto a casket that was just laid into a six foot hole. The battle was over. The good had won. Voldemort was no more. Harry defeated him finally, but _not_ without sacrifice. 

Ron told Ginny that the last words out of Harry's mouth were "_I love you, Ginny. Always and forever."_

Harry died the same night that he had said those words to her. The battle ended that same night. Ginny was in denial. She couldn't believe that Harry was out fighting the very same moment that he was declaring his undying love for her.

"How could that be, Ron?!" she had exclaimed, her eyes wide, her face contorting in anger as she continued to point out that she had just been with her husband. "He was with me last night!"

"He couldn't have, Gins," Ron had said meekly. "I was there! I saw him fall!"

Hermione had also been witness to the event. Everyone who was there was bewildered by how Ginny was reacting to the news. 

"But it's not possible!" Ginny said looking around the living room, hoping that someone would agree with her; tell her that she was right. Her eyes rested on the weary form of Albus Dumbledore, who looked back at her solemnly. "He was with me! We had made love! He couldn't have died that same night!"

Ginny was the only one who was contesting the fact. She said that Harry must have died in the early morning hours after he had left her. But everyone had said that Harry _never_ left the battle.

_~*~*~_

_Nine months later…._

"She's beautiful Ginny!" Hermione gushed with a broad smile. Ron was staring at the little bundle in his sister's arms in awe.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet, Gins?" he asked.

Ginny looked up to her brother and nodded.

"Fate Potter."

_~*~ FIN ~*~_

Please feel free to review and give your comments/critiques. Constructive criticism is most welcome as they do help me with my skills as a writer. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

xoxoxo,

Edi


End file.
